My Storybook Hero
by pepper-maroon
Summary: UPDATED after several months! PiperCole alternate reality. Please read & review!
1. Introduction

My Storybook Hero  
  
Summary: In an alternate reality, Piper Halliwell is the author of best- selling romantic novels. Her life consists of her book and characters. What happens when Piper meets her storybook hero in real life and the consequences that come with it? Can she handle real life? Or will she retreat to her novels again?  
  
Introduction—Book names and character names are all fictious. I have made them up and I am not sure if there is a book called Against All Odds. If you do know of some of the things I have mentioned, please let me know in your reviews. If I have gotten the name from somewhere I will cite it. If I have copied off of some other fic, book, character please let me know in your reviews. I will correct it. All Charmed characters do not belong to me, etc.  
  
--------  
  
Piper had finally finished the fourteenth chapter of her book. It was called Against All Odds. It was her favorite story so far. It was about a woman, Holly, and a man, Julian, who fall in love against the circumstances.  
  
Piper sighed as she reread the chapter dealing with Julian. He was so perfect. Tall, dark, handsome. Deep blue eyes. What she'd give to find someone like that. Heck, any woman would give anything to be with that kind of man. He was the man who visited her dreams at night. She was Holly and he was the Julian. The characters were all made of her and her dreams.  
  
Piper checked her chapter for errors. She had already started on the next chapter. She would complete it the next day and turn it in to her publisher.  
  
Piper went to bed thinking of Julian. If only he was real.  
  
----------  
  
Piper set up her laptop and got ready to type. She was at her favorite café', Roger's. It was a nice quite place where she could order some coffee and finish her chapter. This was the place where she wrote most of her novels. It was odd, though, she was young and had so many fans. She was rich of her novels and publishers were offering deals like crazy.  
  
Piper started typing when she saw a man sit at a table in front of her. She couldn't see his face, but he seemed familiar. Piper shook that thought away and continued to type. She could feel the man stand up again and look around. She couldn't see how he looked, yet. It would be rude to stare. Piper typed like crazy. The whole story was in her head and she didn't want to forget it.  
  
Piper stopped typing for a minute to give her fingers a break, when she could still feel that man standing up. He looked around. He stopped when he saw Piper. Piper was still looking away from him. She was looking from the corner of her eye and that was not comfortable. Maybe if she could take a sip of her coffee and pretend to look up she could see how he looked. Piper picked up her coffee. The man came towards her.  
  
"Piper Halliwell?" he asked.  
  
Piper looked up at him. Her mouth dropped open.  
  
"I'm Cole Turner. A big fan of yours," he said.  
  
Piper dropped her hot coffee in her lap.  
  
What do you think of my first chapter? I know it's short, but I'm working on much lengthier chapters to come. Sorry if it took so long for me to post. Please leave me some reviews!!!!!! 


	2. Dinner?

My Storybook Hero  
  
For those of you who wanted to know, this story has no magic—except for the magic of love—involved.  
  
Dinner?  
  
--------  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Piper got up.  
  
Her coffee was all over her clothes. It was a good thing it didn't get on her laptop.  
  
"I am so sorry," Cole looked embarrassed.  
  
"No, it's not your fault," Piper said through gritted teeth. It was burning. She was fanning herself with napkins and a waiter quickly brought some more napkins.  
  
"Hot! HOT!" Piper said to herself.  
  
Cole was looking flustered.  
  
The coffee on her clothes had cooled down, but Piper could still feel the burning.  
  
Piper looked up at Cole. "What did you say your name was again? Julian?"  
  
"No. It's Cole," he said.  
  
"Really? Are you sure? You look so much like Julian," Piper said as she gathered her things.  
  
"Really? Who's Julian?" Cole asked.  
  
"Well, he's this character from the latest book I'm working on," Piper said as she got out her wallet to pay for her coffee.  
  
"I look like him?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah. Tall, dark, handsome. You kind of surprised me. I thought you were him and I was so surprised I spilled coffee on myself. You looked just like I imagined him to be," Piper then turned crimson after realizing she had told him he looked handsome.  
  
Cole smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Piper melted at that smile. He looked so much like the man from her book. Here he was real. It was no longer a dream. It was real.  
  
Piper picked up her things. "I should get home and change. I've got to go turn in some stuff."  
  
Cole nodded. "Yeah. Don't let me bother you."  
  
Hardly, Piper thought. Cole looked so gorgeous. Piper didn't want to leave his presence, but she couldn't wander around town all day with coffee stained clothes.  
  
"Wait! Can I have your autograph?" Cole asked.  
  
Piper smiled and gave it to him. "Your a fan, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I love your books. They're so real and so good. It's too bad you can't find a lot of your type of books, nowadays. Your books are the only ones I ever read, besides law," Cole said.  
  
"You're a lawyer?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's interesting. Well, bye," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, bye. It was nice to meet you," Cole said.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Piper said.  
  
Piper wanted to stay there forever looking into his deep blue eyes. He was Julian and she was Holly. The lovers who fell in love when they weren't supposed to. But now nothing was in their way. They could fall in love. There was a chance that they could.  
  
Piper left, but her mind was still with Cole.  
  
Cole watched Piper's form disappear as she turned the corner. I just met Piper Halliwell and damn is she fine! Cole thought.  
  
--------  
  
Piper arrived at the office where she turned in her materials. She met her publisher's secretary in front of his office.  
  
"Hey, Ally! Is Leo in?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, and he looks mighty hot, today," the redhead said fanning herself.  
  
"So does he," Piper pointed out the window.  
  
Ally followed her finger where a guy was washing the windows.  
  
"You think? He washes windows," she said.  
  
"You never know," Piper said. There was another storyline forming in her head.  
  
Piper walked into the office. She had to admit Leo did look hot today. His hair was tousled and it looked sexy. His black shirt was unbuttoned at the top as if he was hot. He was looking at something on the computer. He didn't pay much attention to Piper.  
  
"Just leave it on my desk," Leo said without looking up.  
  
Piper left her stuff on the desk and turned to head out.  
  
"Piper?" Leo called out.  
  
Piper turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," Leo got up and stood at the front of his desk.  
  
Just then Ally came in. "Mr. Wyatt, you have a meeting at—am I interrupting something?"  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"Oh well, I'll just tell you later," Ally backed out the door mouthing the words 'he's so hot' so that only Piper could see.  
  
"What Leo?" Piper asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight, maybe you'd like to go to dinner?" Leo asked nervously smiling.  
  
Normally, Piper would have said yes, but she had just met Cole, the man of her dreams. There was some potential there. She couldn't go out with Leo. What if it got serious? She couldn't be with Julian—Cole. What should she say? She'll just let him of slowly so he wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"I can't Leo. I really need to work on my next chapter," Piper said. Wrong thing to say.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I can push your deadline back," Leo smiled.  
  
Piper slowly spoke the next words. "I really can't. Maybe some other time."  
  
"Sure." Leo looked disappointed.  
  
"I should go." Piper left. She felt really bad about saying that to Leo. She just met Cole. And she really wanted to get to know him better.  
  
Piper walked out and said bye to Ally.  
  
"Ohmigosh! Why didn't you go out with him?" Ally asked Piper.  
  
"I—  
  
"That's none of you business, Ally," Leo called from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, sorry sir," Ally said embarrassed.  
  
Piper left the building as fast as she could. 


	3. Getting to know you

My Storybook Hero  
  
Getting to know you  
  
--------  
  
Piper arrived at Roger's the next morning—about the same time she had met Cole. She had a new idea for her story. She would introduce another man who was interested in Holly, who put Holly and Julian's relationship to the test.  
  
Piper really hoped Cole would be there today. She was in luck. She say his tall, dark-haired form walking towards the café'.  
  
"Miss Halliwell, we meet again. Hopefully no spilled coffee?" Cole asked.  
  
Piper smiled. "Piper, please and no spilled coffee." Piper closed her laptop.  
  
"Piper, huh? You can call me Cole, then. You have a really nice name."  
  
"Thanks," Piper felt herself blushing.  
  
Piper and Cole met each other everyday at the same time at Roger's. The manager and the waiters got used to seeing them and smiled each time they passed their table.  
  
Piper felt in heaven when she was with Cole. The both were so much alike. Just like Holly and Julian, except they had no problems, or so Piper thought.  
  
They found out so much about each other; they liked books and movies.  
  
"My dad told me that my mom use to love to go the movies," Cole said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she died when I was young," Cole said.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Piper said.  
  
"It's okay. I never really knew her," Cole said.  
  
"My mom died when I was young, too. She died awhile after my little sister was born," Piper said.  
  
"I'm so sorry. What about your dad?"  
  
"He walked out on us after he found out my mom was pregnant with my little sister," Piper said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He found out that she was having an affair and that the baby was 'the other man's' daughter. I was raised by my Grams," Piper said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry—this is all none of my business."  
  
"No, it's okay. What about your dad?"  
  
"My dad was really devastated after my mom died. He never really moved on. He buried himself in his work—he's a lawyer, too," Cole said.  
  
"Are you related to Benjamin Turner? He's a prosecutor," Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's my dad."  
  
"Really? He handled my mother's case," Piper said.  
  
"Really? What case?"  
  
"My mom was killed during an armed robbery. He was the prosecutor," Piper said remembering her mother.  
  
"Oh God! I never knew that. I would think he would have mentioned that," Cole said. 'Defending you? That would have been news to me. I never knew my dad defended somebody famous."  
  
"We were nobodies then," Piper said.  
  
"Nobodies?"  
  
"Well, look at me now!"  
  
"Modest are we?" Cole joked.  
  
Piper laughed.  
  
Piper never felt better. This was where she wanted to be. With Cole. They even found out more about each other's family as Piper was paying for her coffee one day.  
  
"Who's that? Are you a fan of Prue Trudeau's?" Cole asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cole pointed to a woman's picture in Piper's wallet.  
  
"I would think. She's my older sister," Piper said.  
  
"Prue Trudeau is your sister?" Cole asked eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah. She used her husband, Andy's last name so it wouldn't seem like we were related. She's a great actor," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, she is. I can't believe she's your sister. It was such a tragedy when she died," Cole said.  
  
"I know, but the media made it such a fiasco. She was killed in a car accident, not murdered by a crazed fan," Piper shivered as thoughts of her older sister came to mind. She missed her sister soooo much.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Cole was turning red.  
  
"Oh, don't be. You sure do say sorry a lot," Piper said.  
  
"Sorry," Cole looked flustered again. "You mentioned a younger sister?"  
  
"Yeah. Paige. She's a social worker who's trying to have a social life," Piper laughed.  
  
Cole smiled.  
  
Piper felt so happy with Cole. They talked together. They walked together. They met at Roger's a lot. They even laughed together and the waiters at Roger's laughed with them, even thought they had no clue what Piper and Cole were laughing about.  
  
It was one of those days filled with laughter that Piper received a surprise.  
  
Piper had just calmed down after laughing at a ridiculous joke Cole told.  
  
"Seriously, I was not that funny!" Cole laughed with Piper.  
  
Piper calmed herself down to find that Cole was staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Cole shook his head. Piper realized what was happening. It was the perfect moment. Julian kissed Holly at this moment. Piper felt excited, but tried not to show it.  
  
Piper took a deep breath and gave a small smile to Cole.  
  
Cole leaned in and kissed her. Piper felt ecastic. She deepened his kiss. Piper felt she was on Cloud Nine. Nothing could ruin this moment, but something did.  
  
Cole pulled away breathless. He was looking upset.  
  
Piper looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Piper, I'm so sorry. This is wrong," Cole said looking away from Piper. "I'm engaged." 


	4. My Sister

Sorry for the wait. My computer's been down. I'm using a friend's computer for the time being. Please bear through any grammatical/spelling errors.  
  
My Storybook Hero  
  
My Sister  
  
FYI: Phoebe and Piper are not sisters! It's Prue, Piper, and then Paige.  
  
--------  
  
"What?!?" Did Piper just hear right?  
  
"I'm so sorry. I should have told you before," Cole was still looking away from Piper.  
  
"What? The fact that you were engaged just slipped your mind?" Piper asked. This could not be happening!  
  
"Piper, you've got to understand. All this time I've spent with you was great. It's just that everything about Phoebe slipped my mind—  
  
"Cole, I don't understand! People would love to tell everyone that they're engaged and it just slipped your mind?!" Piper got up.  
  
"Piper, please listen to me—  
  
"Cole, I don't want to talk anymore, now. And if you don't mind I have some work to do. Have a nice day and a nice marriage!" Piper stormed off leaving Cole sputtering and a waiter saying 'Of all the things! That was the perfect moment and he ruined it!'  
  
Piper didn't know what to do. Julian would have never done this to Holly. Of all the problems they had, Julian was never engaged.  
  
Piper went to her apartment and typed out the next chapter of her story. Piper left for Leo's office to turn it in. She was cutting close on her deadlines. Leo had seemed to enforce them now, especially after she had said no to him when he asked her out again.  
  
Piper rushed into Leo's office and threw her papers on his desk and then rushed out. She didn't notice Leo or the redheaded woman who was in his lap making out with him.  
  
Leo saw Piper storm out and didn't say anything. Damn! Leo was thinking. He was hoping to make her jealous by seeing him with Ally, but she didn't even notice.  
  
--------  
  
Piper arrived at her apartment. She didn't know what to do. Tears poured down her face. Piper sat down on her couch. Piper felt so embarrassed and humiliated. She cried so hard. She actually liked Cole—maybe, even love him. Was that possible?  
  
Piper sobbed harder. She wanted someone to hold her. The last time she cried like this was in high school. A boy she liked had asked her out to a dance. She was so excited. She arrived at he dance looking her best only to see him with another girl. He even made fun of her and she looked beautiful that night.  
  
Piper remembered running back to her house. Prue had just arrived home. She was visiting from college. She saw Piper and held her while she cried. Prue told her that she was better that that. That crying over some boy was useless. She was a beautiful girl and she would find the perfect man for her.  
  
Piper did find the perfect man. He was in her dreams. Julian. And when she had the chance to meet him in real life—he was engaged.  
  
"What do you say now?" Piper called out to her empty apartment.  
  
What was she to do? She needed her sister. What about Paige? Paige was always there for Piper, it was just that Piper that ran to Prue when something went wrong. Piper never actually considered Paige. She always thought that Paige was too young to understand. Paige was now a grown woman. She would know what to do. Maybe this was a chance to bridge the gap that had grown between her and Paige after Prue's death. They still talked, but it wasn't the same. Nothing mattered anymore. They weren't as close as they used to be.  
  
Piper picked up her phone and dialed Paige's number. As she was dialing, she remembered the times when Prue was alive. They would three-way call each other and talk all night. Later, everytime they saw Prue's husband, Andy he would tease them about the phone bill.  
  
Piper heard the phone ringing. Nobody answered. Piper put down the phone. Maybe Paige didn't want to talk to her. She probably saw her number on the caller id and didn't answer the phone.  
  
Piper dialed the number again. On the third ring, a woman answered.  
  
"Paige? It's me Piper," Piper cried into the phone. "I need you." 


	5. Some Sisterly Support

My Storybook Hero  
  
Some Sisterly Support  
  
--------  
  
"Piper, what's the matter?" Paige asked as she walked into Piper's apartment and saw her tear-stained.  
  
"Nothing," Piper cried.  
  
"If nothing's wrong, then why are you crying?" Paige asked in a gentle voice.  
  
She closed the apartment door and led Piper to the couch and sat down with her.  
  
"It's just that I feel so stupid. Embarrassed," Piper leaned into Paige's embrace and cried.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I met this guy. And he was so perfect. Everything was great and then today we finally kissed," Piper said.  
  
"That's great. But I don't understand why you're crying if you met this great guy," Paige said.  
  
"He told me he was engaged after we kissed," Piper cried out.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," Paige held Piper.  
  
"Everything was great. What went wrong? He was so much like Julian."  
  
"I know, honey. Sometimes men that are already married—or engaged are the ones who seem perfect—Who's Julian?" Paige asked.  
  
"Don't you remember? I told you he's the character in my new book."  
  
"Character?"  
  
"Yeah, Cole looked just like I imagined Julian to be. You know I imagined myself as Holly and now Cole as Julian. Of all the problems between Julian and Holly, it wasn't engagement," Piper said.  
  
Paige sighed. "Piper, did you expect Cole to be Julian?"  
  
"Well, they were so much alike. I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"Piper, haven't you usually gotten over your previous relationships quickly when they were over?"  
  
"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I think you're attached to this Julian character so much that when you see someone like him in real life, you don't want to let him go," Paige said slowly.  
  
"No! That's not true!"  
  
"You think?" Paige watched Piper thinking.  
  
"I think you may be right," Piper said slowly. "Oh man! I feel like such a dork!"  
  
"Don't worry. I felt like a dork when I found out this really great guy I was dating was married."  
  
"NO! Are you serious?"  
  
"I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't," Paige smiled.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me before?"  
  
"I thought you'd laugh at me," Paige said.  
  
"I wouldn't. I'm your sister," Piper said.  
  
"But things felt different between us. We just talked to each other because we were sisters. We didn't—well, I didn't feel a connection between us," Paige said. she didn't want to make Piper mad, especially now they were together.  
  
"You're right. Prue dying," Pipe gulped. "Prue dying was so hard on me. I spaced myself from you and Grams because you guys reminded me so much of her. I was mad at Prue for leaving us. We talked about so many things to do together and she leaves. Then when Grams died, it drove me deeper into my books. I didn't pay much attention to you because I was scarred."  
  
"Scared of what? Piper?"  
  
"You reminded me too much of Prue. You're just like her. Free-willed and strong. I always went to Prue and I thought that after she died and I came to you then, you would think that I came to you as a last resort," Piper cried.  
  
"Piper, how could you think that?" Paige asked, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"What else did you want me to think? I even pushed Patty away," Piper cried.  
  
"Why? I thought you'd want Prue's daughter in you life?"  
  
"It was too much to handle. I pushed everyone away. And look at what my life has become. I wanted to be in love. Get married. Have children. And what do I get? A man who's already engaged. I being punished for everything I've done!"  
  
"No! Piper, don't think of it that way! We're together now. We know now what was the matter," Paige said.  
  
Piper nodded. She reached behind her and grabbed a picture of all three of them taken on Prue's birthday. Piper handed the picture to Paige. They both sat on the couch crying over their loss.  
  
"Piper?" Paige asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't need any men in our lives," Paige said.  
  
"You're right. We're too good for them. Besides we've got each other and that's all we need," Piper said taking Paige's hand.  
  
"Exactly what I'm saying," Paige smiled.  
  
Piper and Paige sat there talking about what ever came to mind.  
  
"You know, I just thought of something," Piper said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't we visit Patty and Andy tomorrow. Goodness, Patty's almost six now and Andy could use a visit. Maybe we could even talk about what happened," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah! Should we call him?" Paige asked biting her lip.  
  
"No! We'll surprise him!"  
  
"I wonder how Patty looks," Paige said.  
  
"Just like Prue, I bet. She reminded me of Mom and Grams when she was a tyke," Piper said.  
  
Paige looked at her nervously.  
  
Piper sighed. "It was when Prue was still alive. I haven't seen Andy or Patty since then."  
  
"I can't wait to see them!" 


	6. Reuniting with Andy and an 'old friend'

My Storybook Hero  
  
Reuniting with Andy and an 'old friend'  
  
--------  
  
If you hadn't already guessed, Prue has a daughter that she named after their mother, Patty.  
  
--------  
  
Piper and Paige were driving towards Andy's house the next day.  
  
"Do you think Andy will want to see us?" Paige asked.  
  
"Probably not, but we can try to talk. I feel really bad not being there to see Patty," Piper said.  
  
"I feel horrible," Paige glanced at Piper driving. She took a deep breath.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Piper asked stealing a glance.  
  
"I was just wondering, you know you're not seeing anyone and I'm not seeing anyone. I'm sure you feel lonely—  
  
"Paige, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Do you want to move in with me? I mean back at the manor?"  
  
Paige saw Piper a look coming across Piper's face.  
  
"You're still living there?"  
  
"Yeah and it gets kind of lonely. I can think of none better than my sister to share it with," Paige said.  
  
Piper took a deep breath.  
  
"Forget I mentioned it," Paige said.  
  
"No—  
  
Piper's cell phone started to ring. Without saying another word, Piper answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Piper. It's me Leo."  
  
"Hold on a second." Piper motioned for Paige. Paige held the phone so Piper could drive and talk. "What's up?"  
  
"It's nothing, but I was reading over your latest chapter—I hope you're not busy." Leo said.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Well, I was just reading your latest chapter and everything was fine it's just that you have Julian engaged."  
  
"Oh. I forgot about that. Listen, I wasn't really myself when I wrote it, so if you can—  
  
"Give you a chance to rewrite it? Listen Piper, you're really pushing you're deadlines here," Leo said.  
  
"I know I'm pushing my deadlines, but I need to talk to you, so how about I meet you for lunch this Friday?"  
  
"This Friday?" came a surprised voice. "Sure and you don't have to worry about your deadlines, I can take care of them."  
  
"Thanks, Leo. How about at one o' clock? There's this place about two blocks away from your office. Roger's—it's a really nice café'," Piper said.  
  
"That's fine. See you then," Leo hung up and found that Ally was behind him massaging his shoulders. "I'm sorry we can't see each other anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Ally looked at him disbelievingly and then ran away in tears.  
  
--------  
  
"So you're over Cole or Julian or whichever it was?" Paige asked after Piper hung up.  
  
"No. It'll take some time, but now I don't compare moments with Cole with Julian. I think of Cole as Cole, not as Julian," Piper said.  
  
"Oh God! Don't tell me you love this guy!!" Paige said dramatically.  
  
"I don't know. But maybe—hopefully I'll get over it, especially since he's unavailable," Piper said.  
  
Piper parked in front of Andy's house. The last time she was here was several years ago.  
  
"I wonder if they still live here," Paige said opening her door.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me a minute," Piper said. "Some things in my life are going to change."  
  
"Like what?" Paige asked.  
  
"We're talking now. That's a change and some more are coming soon."  
  
"Like what?" Paige asked again.  
  
"I'm quitting."  
  
"Quitting what?"  
  
"I'm not going to write books anymore. I've found that I wanted to open up a nightclub. There's a building downtown that I like. I have tons of money. I'm rich and famous, I could buy it. And I'm moving in with you, so you better watch out," Piper got out of the car.  
  
It took a moment for Piper's words to sink in. Paige was out of the car in seconds. "Really?"  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!!!" Paige said with delight.  
  
Piper linked her arm with Paige's and they walked towards the front door.  
  
Piper took a deep breath and knocked. Paige had rung the doorbell at the same time.  
  
Piper gave a Paige a look. She shrugged.  
  
Andy opened the door. "Piper? Paige?"  
  
"Hey Andy!"  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine. How about you guys?" Andy asked, surprise showing on his face.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
There was an awkward silence between them.  
  
"Andy, we're miserable," Piper said at last.  
  
Andy looked at them questioningly.  
  
"Where's Patty?" Paige asked.  
  
"She's visiting my sister," Andy said.  
  
"Oh." Piper looked disappointed.  
  
"Can we come in?" Paige asked.  
  
Andy was quiet for a second. "How about we take a walk instead?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Andy disappeared behind the door and came out a second later, ready to go.  
  
As they walked—Andy in between them, everyone was quiet.  
  
"So, why are you guys miserable?" Andy broke the silence.  
  
"Because we've realized our mistakes and how badly we acted," Paige said.  
  
"Hmm," Andy looked straight ahead.  
  
"Andy, the truth is that we were hurt really bad when Prue died. We thought we couldn't handle it. We both cut the connection between us," Piper said.  
  
"You guys haven't talked to each other in awhile?" Andy asked.  
  
"I mean we talked, but they were meaningless words. It was only yesterday that we realized what we've been doing to each other and you," Paige said.  
  
"Me?" Andy asked.  
  
"We got together under certain circumstances. We realized how we pushed you and Patty away and even each other," Piper said.  
  
"You guys reminded us of Prue so much, we couldn't handle it. Prue was the one who sorta of held us together," Paige said.  
  
"Now we realize that it was us who held us together, Prue just showed us the way," Piper said.  
  
"We are so sorry for not being there when you needed us the most," Paige said.  
  
"And we're sorry we weren't there for Patty," Piper said.  
  
Andy was quiet. The first thing that came from his mouth was a chuckle. A sarcastic chuckle. "You think you guys can come back after all these years?"  
  
"We understand if you hate us. We don't blame you," Paige said.  
  
"I don't hate you guys. I'm just mad at you. How did you think I felt? I lost someone I loved, too. My wife. The mother of my child. I was devastated. You guys were not the only ones who felt the effect of Prue's death. I still had a child to raise. Where were you guys?"  
  
"We said we were sorry," Piper said.  
  
"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it. It doesn't erase the pain from all these years. These things take time," Andy said.  
  
Piper and Paige each took Andy's hand. "We'll be here for you when you need us."  
  
Andy nodded. And then he smiled. "Let's put that behind us for now. How are you guys doing? Piper? A famous author? And Paige? Still a social worker?  
  
"Yeah, but I think I'm going to retire from this writing business. I'm starting to have no life," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah and I'm trying to have a life," Paige said.  
  
Andy laughed.  
  
"Well what's Patty doing?" Paige asked.  
  
"You guys don't want to know about me?" Andy pouted. "Patty's fine. She's starting first grade soon and she would give anything to see you guys."  
  
"Well she's going to be seeing us from now on," Piper said.  
  
"Andy, we know this seems rushed—  
  
"No! No! We're fine. We'll take some time. We'll be fine," Andy said.  
  
"So how are you doing Andy?" Piper asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Andy said. He led them towards a flower shop on a street corner. "I'm an inspector. And you know the same old things. I kinda buried my self in work and then I realized I needed to be with Patty and so I took off some time"  
  
"Andy, we're so sorry," Paige said.  
  
"Don't be!" Andy linked his arm through each of Piper's and Paige's. "I've got two beautiful ladies with me, now, and I think they need some flowers."  
  
Piper and Paige laughed as Andy led them to a section with roses.  
  
Piper was just about to reach out for a rose when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Andy and Paige turned around with her. A familiar looking woman was standing there smiling.  
  
"Do I know you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh Piper! Of course you know me. It's me, Phoebe, from high school!" the woman said.  
  
"Phoebe? Phoebe?" Piper was searching her memory.  
  
"Phoebe Matthews?" Paige asked for her.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Phoebe Matthews?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, although it's Phoebe Dean now—  
  
"Phoebe Dean? You're married? Congratulations!" Piper smiled.  
  
"No. Divorced, now. I was married to Jason Dean, you know he owns that newspaper," Phoebe said.  
  
"The Big New Yorker?" Andy asked.  
  
"Yeah! Things didn't work out between us. I came back here—I was living in New York with him—and now my last name is changing again!" Phoebe said.  
  
"You met someone? You're getting married?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Piper, Andy, and Paige said.  
  
"You know it's nice seeing each other again. I mean we all knew each other in school and that may have not been the best times, but it's still nice seeing each other," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, you too," Piper said.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who are you getting married to?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't mind at all and speaking of him, here he comes," Phoebe waved over someone behind Piper.  
  
Piper turned around and her jaw dropped.  
  
"This is my fiancée, Cole Turner," Phoebe introduced. 


	7. Lunch Break

I've been having problems with my computer. Please bear through any grammatical/spelling errors.

Sorry for the wait, but starting from the week after next, I will try to update once a week.

Also, thanks for all your reviews. And all you Piper/Cole authors please continue with you work!!!

My Storybook Hero

Lunch Break

--------

"Cole?" Piper choked out.

"Piper?" Cole asked at the same time.

"You two know each other?" Phoebe asked.

"You two know each other?" Cole asked Phoebe and Piper.

"You two know each other?" Piper asked incredulously to Cole and Phoebe.

"We're engaged," Phoebe said eyeing everyone.

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged to Phoebe?" Piper asked Cole.

"I didn't know you knew her," Cole said, he looked at everyone, but at Piper. When he talked to her, he stared at the ground or at Andy, beside her.

"We all went to high school together," Paige said.

"How do you two know each other?" Phoebe asked Cole and Piper.

"We met a couple of days ago," Cole said.

"Funny how he forgot to mention he was engaged," Piper smiled.

Only Cole, Paige, and Andy knew that smile was sarcastic.

"Really?" Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah," Piper nodded her head.

Cole still looked away from her.

"This is great! We all know each other! Why don't we have lunch together and catch up?" Phoebe announced.

"NO!" Cole said.

Phoebe looked at him.

"I mean, don't you think they have some other things to do. We've still got some stuff to take care of," Cole covered up.

"Yeah," Paige said for Piper.

Andy just stared at everyone with a look of amusement.

"Everyone has got to eat. Nobody's too busy for lunch. I insist," Phoebe said.

--------

Everyone stared at each other not saying anything. They were on a street side café. It was a nice place and the weather was just right. Andy sat between Piper and Paige and they faced Cole and Phoebe.

"So, tell me, how was Phoebe in high school," Cole said breaking the silence. He casually put his arm around Phoebe, eyeing Piper's reaction.

Piper stared at him. Cole didn't look back. Piper looked over at Paige. Paige gave her look that said 'is he the one?' Piper gave a slight nod. Andy seemed amused by the stares that were going around.

"Seriously, Cole. I'm sure you don't want to know about that," Phoebe smiled nervously.

"You know high school. We were each a different person," Paige smiled.

"Yeah, Prue and Andy ruled the school," Piper said.

"Paige was always trying to be social and Piper was the quiet one. Phoebe, well, Phoebe was part of the 'gang'," Andy said still finding everything amusing.

Phoebe looked flustered. She tried to cover up for it. "People change. It was funny how nobody knew you, Paige, and Prue were related."

Piper, Andy, and Paige shared a fake laugh with Phoebe.

"I heard about Prue. I'm so sorry to hear that," Phoebe said. She turned to Cole. "You know the actress, Prue Trudeau? She's their sister."

Cole nodded with what seemed to be interest. "Really?"

"What about...um... your daughter, right? How is she?" Phoebe asked politely.

"She's great," Andy answered. He seemed irritated by that question. Piper and Paige knew how he felt. In high school, Phoebe never gave a damn about them. She was always trying to talk back to Prue. Andy didn't want her interest now.

"Look, Andy. I know how you feel about me. I want you to know that I'm a changed person. I now have an advice column for a newspaper. I'm quite successful with it," Phoebe said.

Andy smiled and nodded his head. "So when's the big day?"

"Coming up. In three months," Cole said.

"You know, it's so much planning," Phoebe said. "Why don't you give me your address and phone number. We'll mail you a wedding card. I'd love it if you guys came."

Phoebe handed Paige a sheet of paper and pen from her purse. Paige looked at Piper and then wrote her address. Andy followed. Piper held onto the paper.

"I'm moving soon. It's going to be the same address as Paige's," Piper said.

"Oh, just go ahead and give me your current address. We can visit each other," Phoebe waved her hand.

Piper wrote her address.

"So tell me," Phoebe put the paper back in her purse. "Anyone seeing anybody special?" her question seemed to be directed more towards Piper.

Cole looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm not seeing anyone," Paige said.

"Neither am I. I have dedicated my life to my daughter," Andy said.

"That's sweet. Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, can't seem to find the right man these days," Piper said. She really wanted to say something about Cole.

Paige gave Piper a look saying, 'do something to the bastard!'

"Oh, you'll find someone," Phoebe took Cole's hand. "I did."

Everyone smiled. Cole looked relieved that Piper didn't say anything about the kiss. Everyone ordered lunch and then ate.

"The food is delicious," Piper said.

"Well, if you say it's delicious, I'll believe you," Andy said.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Piper has a special talent for the fine art of cooking," Paige said smiling.

"Oooooh. Maybe you can help us decide for the wedding," Phoebe said.

Piper smiled shyly. Cole gave Piper a look that said, 'why didn't you tell me you liked to cook?'

Phoebe got up and took Cole with her. "We've got some more planning and things to take care of. It was nice talking to you! Hope to see you soon and don't forget about coming to the wedding."

"Bye!" Andy, Paige, and Piper said. They were still eating, they couldn't understand how Phoebe finished quickly. Even Cole wasn't completely done.

Phoebe left smiling and didn't turn back. Cole looked back once at Piper with confused look.

"I don't see what her hurry was," Paige said taking a sip of her drink.

"They weren't completely through," Piper said putting her fork down.

A waiter approached their table.

"Bitch!" Andy muttered under his breath.

Paige and Piper looked at him surprised.

"She left us with the bill," Andy said as the waiter left the bill on their table.

"Well, no wonder the food was delicious," Paige said. "It's sooo expensive."

"I'll take care of it," Piper said getting her credit card out.

"No, its alright. We'll chip in, too," Paige said.

"I got it," Piper handed her credit card to the waiter. She signed the bill.

The waiter looked at the signature. "Can I have your autograph?" he asked nervously.

Piper smiled and gave it to him.

Piper, Andy, and Paige got up.

"I should be picking up Patty from my sister's now. Do you guys want to come with me?" Andy asked.

Piper and Paige just nodded.

"Be careful with my sister. She may not be so nice to you guys," Andy said.

"We'll understand," Piper said.

"I can't wait to see her!" Paige exclaimed.


	8. Meeting Patty

My Storybook Hero

Meeting Patty

--------

Andy, Piper, and Paige walked towards Andy's house. Andy got into his car and didn't let Paige and Piper in.

"I thought we were going to your sister's?" Paige asked.

"Look, no offense or nothing. I'm just not ready for you guys to face my sister. And I don't want to force Patty in on anything. I want to at least give her a warning. You guys make yourselves at home," Andy threw his house keys at Piper and backed off the driveway.

"Well, what do you know?" Piper said as she walked towards the front door.

Piper and Paige entered Andy's house and were surprised. The inside of the house looked welcoming and homely. Family pictures and pictures of Prue decorated the living room. Paige and Piper just stared with awe.

--------

Piper and Paige heard a car pull up in the driveway. Seconds later the front door opened and a little girl's voice rang clear.

"Daddy? Where are they?"

Piper and Paige didn't move. Andy and Patty entered the living room. Piper couldn't believe her eyes. There stood a spitting image of Prue. All except her eyes and her mouth. Her eyes were Piper's mother's. The mouth was shaped in the same way of Grams.

Patty smiled shyly. "Hello Aunt Piper. Hello Aunt Paige."

Piper and Paige just nodded their heads. Andy just stared at them. The next second Piper and Paige rushed towards the little girl. They engulfed her in a hug.

Patty giggled.

"You know the last time I saw you, you were just a little toddler," Piper said tears coming to her eyes.

"I know. Daddy told me," Patty said. Even her voice sounded like Prue.

"You look just like your mother," Paige said.

"Everyone says that," Patty said.

It was several hours that Piper and Paige spent at Andy's. They got to now their niece pretty well, but it seemed the time wasn't enough.

"It's getting near Patty's bedtime," Andy said.

Piper nodded.

"Good night," Paige said.

Patty smiled and headed upstairs.

"What was up with you guys today at lunch?" Andy asked.

"Nothing," Piper said.

Andy gave them the 'eye'.

"Piper met Cole and she liked him. He kissed her and then told her he was engaged," Paige blurted out.

"Paige!" Piper exclaimed.

"What do you know? Everyone seems to be—

"Don't even think about saying that!" Piper said.

"You've got a daughter, who I'm sure doesn't want to listen to her dad talking dirty," Paige said.

Andy nodded smiling. "What's this about you moving in with Paige?" he asked Piper.

"Well, we're getting lonely," Paige said.

"My apartment is too big for me. I need to have a life," Piper said.

Paige and Andy laughed.

"I was just thinking, maybe you guys would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night," Piper said.

"Tomorrow's a Friday, right? I can make it," Paige said.

"Where?" Andy asked.

"At my apartment. Bring Patty. Around six thirty. You still know where I live, right?" Piper asked Andy.

"Cherrywood Apartments?" Andy asked.

Piper nodded. "Good night."

--------

Piper and Paige walked back towards their car.

"When do you plan on moving in?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. My lease runs out soon, so I'm just not going to renew it and ask the landlord if I can move out early," Piper said.

"How long do you think that will be?"

"About another month, probably," Piper said.

"That's great!" Paige said.


	9. Heart Break

My Storybook Hero

Heart Break

------

"Really?" Piper asked Mr. Bachs as she surveyed the interior of the building she was hoping to convert into a nightclub

"Yes, Miss Halliwell, it's all yours....on one condition."

"What's that?" Piper's excitement declined.

"Can I have your autograph?" he asked.

Piper smiled. That was all. "Sure." Piper gave it to him.

"You know that's not all. We're going to have to make a few calls and then finalize some things, before it's official," Mr. Bachs said.

"Thank you so much!"

"No, thank you."

"I suppose it's going to need some construction work. Do you have anyone in mind?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. I have a friend, Dan Gordon. He's pretty good with this type of work. Here's his number," he handed Piper a card.

"Thanks!"

Piper left for her apartment. She almost forgot about meeting Leo for lunch and she had to look decent if she was going to quit. Piper checked her watch. It was already one. She was going to be late. Piper was rushing for the door, when the phone rang. Piper answered it.

"Hello?"

"Piper? It's me Paige. I got your message. What's up?"

"I just called to tell you that I talked to my landlord. He's letting me out at the end of this month. So I can move in with you at the end of this month," Piper said hurriedly.

"That's great! What's your hurry?"

"I have to meet someone for lunch and I'm already late. I'll see you tonight. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Piper rushed out the door.

--------

Piper was hurrying down the street when she collided head on with someone. Piper jumped up. She was running even later. Piper brushed off her clothes.

"Sorry," Piper mumbled and she started to hurry on.

That someone grabbed her hand. "What's your hurry?"

"Back off!" Piper barked. She turned around. "Cole?"

"Yeah. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. What's yours?" Piper was getting mad.

"Nothing. I don't see what's the problem between us," Cole said.

"I don't know—Maybe it's the fact that you forgot to mention that you were engaged!"

"I'm sorry about that, but—

"Cole, I don't understand you! Most people would want everyone to know that they're engaged. Why did you not mention it to me?" Piper asked angrily.

"It just slipped my mind. I know that you find that hard to believe, but Piper you've got to believe me. I don't see why you mind, anyway," Cole said.

"Oh Cole, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that it could of saved me the pain of falling in love with you!" Piper cried out.

"What? You're in love with me?" Cole asked taken aback.

"Yes Cole! I am in love with you. And if you don't mind I have to meet someone for a lunch that I'm already late for!" Piper took off.

She rounded the corner leaving Cole to let Piper's words sink in. Cole watched Piper turned the corner and he walked in the opposite direction shaking his head. He didn't notice a man slipping away and then calling someone on a cell.

"Hello? Phoebe? It's me Jason. I think you may want to reconsider your upcoming marriage."

------

Piper found Leo waiting for her. She automatically noticed something different about him. Piper realized what was different. Leo had took the time to look perfect. Every hair was in the right place and his clothes looked crisp and ironed. Piper looked down at herself. She was wearing a nice summer white skirt with green flowers and a matching green top. Her hair was in a loosely pulled back, which made her look really pretty.

Leo saw Piper. "Hi Piper! What's up?"

"Hi Leo. Sorry I'm late. I ran into someone," Piper said trying to remain calm.

"Is something the matter?" Leo asked.

"No. I'm fine. Shall we order?" Piper sat down.

Piper and Leo ordered their food and then pursued to eat. They had finished their meal they both paid for it.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Leo asked. He hoped she meant she wanted to be with him. So far everything was going okay.

"Yeah. It's about my latest book," Piper said.

"Huh?" Leo was surprised.

"I'm not going to finish it. In fact, I'm not going to write any more books. I want to quit. This isn't the life for me. I'm sorry. I'm sure you could find someone else to finish it, if you want. I know we had a contract, but I'm hoping we could make it void," Piper said quickly.

"Huh? Sure," Leo said in a daze. He was devastated. He felt horrible. "What about this lunch? And me asking you out?"

"Huh? Oh, Leo you didn't think this was a date did you? I didn't mean it like that. I am so sorry Leo. Your a really great guy, but you're just not the one for me, Leo." Piper felt bad about doing this to Leo, but how else could she let him off.

"No, I understand," Leo hoped Piper wouldn't think of him as a loser.

"Well, that's all Leo. I'll see you soon about that contract and stuff. I am so sorry about this," Piper said.

"So am I," Leo said. His hair was tousled and he didn't check to see if he looked perfect.

------

"Bye Andy! Bye Patty!" Piper called out as Andy left.

"Bye Aunt Piper! Bye Aunt Paige!" Patty's excited voice came through.

"Bye Piper and Paige!" Andy called.

Piper close her door and took the dishes to the sink.

"That was fun," Paige said as she started to wash the dishes.

Piper started to dry them. "That was fun."

"So that Leo guy thought you wanted to go out with him?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. I feel bad letting him down," Piper said.

"Don't worry about it. Life's tough. Look at you and Cole," Paige said.

"I know. I saw him today on my way to lunch. I kinda told him that I loved him," Piper said sheepishly.

"You what? You didn't?" Paige cried out.

Piper nodded her head turning red.

"This is like a never ending soap opera. I can't believe this!" Paige cried out.

"You can't believe this? I can't believe this! What am I going to do?" Piper cried out.

Paige started laughing.

"I don't know what you're laughing at. You went out with a married man," Piper said turning even redder.

"Yeah, but now I find it funny! Don't worry, you'll get over the bastard! You'll find someone," Paige laughed.

"You know what? I'm not going to worry about this. I'm going to move in with you, I've bought a nightclub, and maybe I will find a guy later," Piper said.

"You're right." Paige grabbed her things. "I can't wait for you to move in with me. We'll go guy hunting together! I can't wait another month!"

"Neither can I."

"Well, it's getting late and I've got to go to work first thing in the morning," Paige said.

"Bye!"

"Good night!" Paige left.

Piper put the rest of the dishes up. She then went to her room, changed into her pjs, and brushed her teeth. Piper was making sure her door was locked and the lights were off, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Piper thought to herself.

The knocks turned impatient as if the whoever it was was going to break the door down.

Piper knew from watching TV what this could be. Piper grabbed a bat from her closet. She slowly crept towards the door.

"Who is it?" Piper called out.

"Cole," a drunken voice answered.


	10. Cole's Drunken Confession

I"M BACK!!! Did you guys miss me??!!? lol. I'm sorry for the wait, but a group of close friends, family, & I decided to take a quick getaway. By the time we got back, it was time for school. sigh I'm really sorry for the wait and thanks for all your reviews.

My Storybook Hero

Cole's Drunken Confession

"What?" Piper dropped her bat in surprise.

"Come on, Piper. Open up! I don't have all day!" Cole called.

Piper opened the door and immediately Cole fell into her arms.

"Ooooooh! Aren't you in a hurry?" Cole said.

Piper couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the strong alcohol stench coming from Cole.

"How did you find me?" Piper asked as she balanced Cole on his own feet.

Cole brought a piece of paper from his pocket which Piper recognized as the paper she had written her address on for Phoebe.

"Does Phoebe know you're here?" Piper asked slowly.

Cole's eyes hardened. "Don't talk to me about her! Who does she think she is? She can't play people!" Cole wobbled.

Cole walked over to the back of Piper's sofa. He leaned against it and tilted his head. Piper walked towards him. Cole grabbed Piper.

"Tonight's just you and me!" Cole smiled.

"NO, Cole! You don't know what you're doing?" Piper gently pushed Cole away.

Apparently Piper didn't know exactly how strong her push was and Cole flipped over the sofa and fell on his back at the other side.

Piper ran around the sofa to where Cole lay. He wasn't moving.

"Oh no! Cole please get up!" Piper gently shook Cole.

Cole didn't stir. Piper placed her ear near Cole's chest. She then heard light snores coming from him. He was asleep!!

Piper got up in surprise. Should she call Phoebe? She didn't even have her number. She didn't think about getting it. Besides, Cole didn't seem to want to see her.

Piper half-dragged, half-carried Cole to her bed. She lay him down and then pulled off his shoes. Piper closed the door half way and then walked towards her couch. Piper sighed as she sat down. She just had the man she loved so close to her. Piper sighed before slowly falling asleep on her sofa.

Piper woke up with a bad crick in her neck. The sun was shining through her large windows. Piper stood up and stretched out. It was then that Piper remembered that Cole was here. Piper took a peek into her bedroom. Cole was still asleep. Piper smiled as she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Piper smiled at herself. For some reason, she felt happy and fresh. Piper walked into her room. Cole was still sleeping. Piper laid a glass of water and some aspirin on the bedside table. Piper closed the bedroom door and started making breakfast.

Piper had just finished making her special pancakes when she heard a knock at the door. Piper arched her brow with confusion. Who could it be, so early in the morning? Piper placed her pancakes on the stove under warm, so they wouldn't cool off.

Piper opened the door and was surprised to see who was there.


	11. The Unexpected Visit

My Storybook Hero

The Unexpected Visit

"Well, Piper are you just going to stand there staring at me or will you let me in?" Phoebe asked.

Piper didn't say anything, she just moved away from the door. Phoebe walked in.

"Nice place you got here. Mmmm! What's that smell? It smells good!" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing, just pancakes."

"For yourself?" Phoebe asked. She took a seat on the sofa.

Piper nervously stared at her bedroom door. The door was open, just a crack!! Piper was even more nervous.

"Piper, take a seat," Phoebe said.

Piper sat across from Phoebe. "What's up?"

"I know you're probably thinking who would call on each other so early in the morning, but it's important. My purse is missing, which is why I couldn't call you. Your address was in there. I then decided I would just visit you. I had your address, but not your phone number, because your address was already printed on my wedding cards," Phoebe said.

"If your purse is missing, shouldn't you report it?" Piper asked.

"That's not the point. Cole and I got into a fight and I think he took my purse. I don't know why he did that. Do you?"

"No idea," Piper said as she remembered Cole having the paper with her address. He took Phoebe's purse for her address.

"Anyhow. I wanted to talk and you were the only person I could think of," Phoebe said. Her expression changed. She looked sadder.

"What's the matter?"

"My ex-husband, Jason is back in town. He wants me back and the thing is that I think I still have feelings for him," Phoebe said.

"Have you told Cole?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. I tried to be truthful to him and I guess it didn't work out. We argued and then he left," Phoebe said.

Piper realized that this was why Cole didn't want to see Phoebe.

"And you know what else gets me? Jason says that Cole is cheating on me. That Cole is seeing another woman. Cole would never do that! He's so caring. Jason just seems like the typical jealous ex."

Piper nodded her head. She didn't know what to say.

"Despite Jason acting like that, I must say that I feel like I'm torn between Cole and Jason. I can't believe that this is happening before my wedding!"

"I think you need to have a serious talk with Cole and Jason. You've got to decide who you truly love," Piper said.

"I know, but how do you do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Who you think about when you go to sleep? Who do you think about when you first wake up in the morning? Who do you find yourself constantly daydreaming about?" Piper asked, more for herself. This was showing how much she truly loved Cole.

"Thanks Piper. I'll think about it. I have to go now!" Phoebe got up and left.

"Hmmm!" Piper thought. Knowing who you love should be something that you can decide now. You should know automatically who you love.

The bedroom door opened. Piper looked up. Cole came out of Piper's room. He had on pants and was shirtless. Piper found herself staring at Cole's sexy body. Cole walked towards Piper and opened his mouth to say something. Piper hoped she knew what it was.


	12. The Truth About Cole

My Storybook Hero

The Truth About Cole

"Thank you so much for covering for me," Cole said.

Piper let out a sigh. She wanted him to say just once 'I love you, Piper.'

"What's the matter?" Cole asked.

"I didn't do it for you," Piper snapped as she got up and went to get the newspaper.

Cole looked confused.

"Are you hungry? I've made breakfast. Did you take the aspirin that I left you" Piper asked.

"Yes to all of that," Cole said.

Piper waited for Cole at the table. He sat down and helped him self to the pancakes. Piper sat across from him, sipping on orange juice as she pretended to read the paper. Piper was really looking at Cole. He seemed to be intent on eating, but Piper could feel some sort of emotion radiating from him. Was it _love_?

Cole helped him self to another pancake. He seemed to be aware of Piper's gaze at him. Cole looked up. Piper shifted her gaze back to the newspaper. Cole looked away from Piper as he got the syrup jug. His hands were shaking. Piper watched as his hands shook. Cole started to pour syrup on his pancakes, but his hands shook so badly that he poured more syrup than he needed. Cole suddenly slammed down the syrup jug, causing the syrup to spill. Piper looked at him sharply.

"I CAN"T STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Cole got up.

"Stand what?" Piper asked surprised.

"This. You and me," Cole said.

"What's there between you and me?" Piper asked puzzled.

"I love you, Piper. And it's tearing me apart to see what's going on here?" Cole walked over to Piper's side.

_He said it_, thought Piper. _What should I say? Say I love you!_

"What about Phoebe?" Piper choked out. _Wrong thing to say!_

"She just wants my money, but what I want is you," Cole kissed Piper.

Piper couldn't resist it. Cole pulled away.

"I want you, too. I love you, too," Piper breathed out.

Cole smiled as he kissed her again.

_This is it! I couldn't ask for anything more. Not even Julian and Holly could amount to Cole and me_, Piper thought.


	13. A Taste of Heaven

My Storybook Hero

A Taste of Heaven

Piper couldn't believe this. Of all the times! Julian and Holly didn't even have this much passion.

Cole kissed her with so much passion that Piper was surprised to answer back with just as much passion.

Cole removed her clothes so slowly that Piper just ripped them off herself.

Laying there naked in the sunlight was so different than making love by candlelight at night, as Piper had imagined it.

Not a trace of doubt etched Piper's face. This was where she wanted to be. Nothing could amount to this! No one could stop this! Nobody came to mind but each other.

Piper couldn't believe the passion and warmth that enveloped her as Cole came into her.

Cole lay down beside her. "I love you, Piper."

"I love you, too."

Cole smiled as he rolled on top of her and showered her with kisses.

"You don't regret this?" Cole asked.

"Not one bit. Do you?"

"Never!" Cole kissed her again.

Piper gently held Cole back.

"What's the matter?" Cole asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"I don't understand why you never told me you were engaged. Why did you act like there was nothing between us? Why are you with Phoebe?" Piper wasn't sure if she should have asked the last question.

Cole took a deep breath and looked away. "Piper, I don't know how to put it. I love you, but there're things about me. I didn't want to tell you. You thought of me a great guy, but I'm really not that great of a guy. There are things in my past that I've done that haunts me. If it wasn't for my dad and Phoebe's dad, I don't know how I could have escaped. My father and Phoebe's dad covered all traces of my past behavior. I have a lot to owe him. Phoebe knows all about me and I can't risk her opening that can of worms again."

"I thought you said she wanted your money," Piper said.

"She does. It's sort of like blackmail. My dad left me several funds. Phoebe just wants my money, but instead of blackmailing me, she wants to marry me," Cole said.

"Why?"

"No idea, but I think there is a possibility that she loves me. There is more than this involved. It's too complicated and I don't think you'd understand. I'll tell you later, bit by bit," Cole said. Cole still looked away from Piper.

Piper slipped her arms around Cole. "I think you're a great guy. You're my hero in more ways than you know. You've pulled my out of a dream world and I don't know how to thank you. Cole, I love you with all my heart and I promise you that when you're ready to tell me, I'll understand!"

Cole turned around and kissed her.

Across town, Jason held Phoebe in his hands as they stopped to catch their breath.

"Wow!" Phoebe murmured against Jason's chest.

Jason leaned down and kissed her.

"You don't feel wrong about this?" Jason asked as he pulled away.

"No! I know where my heart belongs," Phoebe said. She kissed Jason again.

"Then why do you pursue Cole?" Jason asked pulling away from Phoebe.

"I'm not pursuing him. He loves me and he knows what I want," Phoebe said.

"So you're going to play this game with him, even though he doesn't love you?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean? I know exactly what I'm going at?"

"Phoebe, please be reasonable. I've seen Cole. He loves another woman. Let him go and come back to me," Jason said.

"Another woman?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I know what you're plan is. My question is: do you think it's going to work when you guys don't love each other?" Jason asked.

"What other woman?" Phoebe asked again.

"A long, brown-haired woman. An author. Piper Halliwell," Jason said.

Phoebe bolt upright. "What?!"

"Phoebe, I know what you're plan is. Why don't you give it up? Let him be in peace with his love and let us be together. You want money, I've got money! I love you! Leave this game be!" Jason exclaimed.

"Piper Halliwell?" Phoebe roared.

"Phoebe, what's the matter?" Jason asked.

"That sneaky, lying bitch!"

Piper watched as Cole slept. In the sunlight, he looked so handsome! His dark hair was tousled and a smile was playing at his lips.

Piper sighed. How much she loved him! No matter what had happened between them before, this was right!

Piper propped herself up. She kissed Cole. Cole woke up and engulfed her with more kisses. Cole held her as the kiss grew intense and Cole showered her with more kisses all over Piper's body.

Cole slept again. Piper smiled. Sometimes he reminded her off a child who has missed out on so much.

Piper looked at him again. _How could she have compared him to Julian? He wasn't Julian!! He was much better than Julian! He was real!! Nothing Julian could amount to!_

_Why am I still thinking of Julian?_ Piper asked herself. _Julian is gone. And so is Holly. Here is where I want to be._

Piper turned over and saw the clock. It was late afternoon and Piper had an appointment with that construction worker in an hour. And she had to turn in the rest of her materials in to Leo. There were also some interviews she had with future workers for her club.

_Great! Why can't people have some time off!_ Piper got up, careful not wake Cole.

She grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. She left a note on the bedside table telling Cole where she'll be and her cell phone number.

As she left, Piper saw that Cole was still asleep with a smile on his face.

_He sure does sleep a lot!_ Piper thought. Piper smiled. Maybe she could pick up some stuff at the grocery and make Cole a nice dinner.

Smiling to herself, Piper left her apartment.


	14. Matters of the Heart

My Storybook Hero

Matters of the Heart

"Good afternoon, Ally!" Piper said cheerfully as she walked into Leo's office.

Ally stood up and nodded. Piper noticed that the usually talkative woman was quiet. Ally looked horrible. Her mascara was smeared, along with her lipstick. Her usually beautiful red hair was wild and sticking up.

Piper didn't have time to ask her anything as Leo opened his door and invited her in. Piper had to admit that Leo's usually crisp, yet good looks were no comparison for today. Leo looked as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before.

"What do you want?" Leo asked in an exasperated tone.

"I was just dropping by to turn in some of the materials that had to do with that book I was writing. You can get someone else to finish it or you can trash it," Piper said looking intently at Leo.

"Trash it? Like you did me?" Leo asked.

"Oh Leo! Look it's not you or anything. I was just seeing someone else," Piper said.

"You could have told me that," Leo pointed out.

"I could have, but I wanted to know where we stood before I told anyone anything," Piper said. "Leo, there is no use moping about. There are plenty of other women who would love to go out with you."

"Like who?"

Piper opened Leo's office door and beckoned for someone to come in.

"Who're you waving at?" Leo asked.

Ally walked in. Leo stopped in his tracks.

"There is no use denying your feelings because someone like me was in between you," Piper said.

Ally and Leo stared at Piper and then at themselves.

"I'm so sorry, Ally," Leo stood up.

"Oh, Leo! I love you," Ally ran to him.

"I love you, too!" Leo said kissing her.

Piper smiled at her success and walked out of the office.

As she stepped out of the office, Piper saw the window washing guy. The same guy she pointed out to Ally and said he was cute. The guy seemed down and Piper understood. He had liked Ally, but she never paid much attention to him.

Piper looked down the hallway and saw a pretty blonde being pestered by an annoying guy to go out with him. Piper looked back to the window washing guy and caught his eye. Piper pointed to the blonde.

The guy gave her a puzzled look. When Piper motioned for him to go ask her out, the guy came in and walked towards the blonde and the annoying guy.

Piper didn't hear what he said, but the annoying guy stomped off and the blonde left with the window washing guy, smiling.

Piper excited the building with so much happiness. Everything was going right. Piper's cell started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Piper? It's me, Paige."

"Hey, Paige. What's up?" Piper asked cheerfully.

"Somebody's on a high horse! What's it all about?"

"I'll tell you later. I don't want to say anything over the phone."

"Well, be that way. I just wanted to know if you came up with a name for the club."

"Actually, yes. I decided to name it P3. You know for Prue, Piper, and Paige."

"That is so cool! I was going to suggest something crazy, but I like your name better."

"I'll talk to you later, Paige. I've got to meet someone to do some work on the club. I'll give you all the details later!"

"It is a guy?" Paige asked.

"Yes. I'll tell you later! Bye Paige!"

"Bye, Piper!"

Piper entered her club to find a guy waiting for her. Piper couldn't help but notice that he had a little too much gel in his hair. The man introduced himself as Dan Gordon. He seemed to be a little nervous around Piper.

"I just want you to make sure that everything is alright and if any work needs to be done," Piper said.

"It could use a little work. I'll go ahead and take some measurements," Dan said.

"Thanks, I'll be over in the office interviewing some people. Just holler if you need me," Piper said.

Dan nodded and continued with his work.

Piper sighed. _Stupid!_ She thought._ Next time you advertise for your club, include your name and maybe you'll get better responses!_

This was hopeless. She had just advertised that a club was opening up and that they were now hiring.

The responses she got were not the people she was looking for. She had a guy who was out on parole, a really morbid girl, and a lesbian who tried to asked her out. Piper could have sworn she heard Dan Gordon chuckle when that woman asked her out!

Dan interrupted her thoughts. "I'm done. I've got all the measurements I need. I'll be back in a week with some supplies and fix things up."

"Thanks," Piper said and Dan left.

_All I need are some employees to help me clean up and stock up!_

Piper put her head in her hands, when she heard a door slam. Piper looked up. A young dark-haired man walked towards her desk.

"Am I early?" he asked.

"Depends on what you're here for," Piper said.

"A job. My name's Richard. Richard Montana." He said.

Piper was already starting to like this guy. "Piper Halliwell."

"The author? I can't believe I'm finally getting to meet you," Richard said.

Piper talked with Richard for awhile and decided that the job was his.

"You're really giving me this job!" Richard said.

Piper nodded. "Two more things."

"What?"

"If you know anyone who's looking for a job and is a good worker, tell him/her that I'm hiring."

"Sure! What's the other thing?"

"Are you seeing anyone?" Piper asked.

Richard shook his head.

"I've got a sister and—

"Miss Halliwell—

"Piper, please."

"I know where this is going and I don't really like people setting me up on dates," Richard said.

"I understand," Piper smiled.

Just then Paige walked into Piper's office.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something," Paige said staring at Richard.

"No. We're finished," Piper saw the looks being exchanged between Paige and Richard. "Richard, I'll contact you with more information. And don't forget that I'm hiring."

"I won't forget," Richard said, but he was looking at Paige.

"You know what, Piper? I'll see you later and you can talk to me about you know what. I'm sorry I couldn't stay long. I'm on a overdue lunch break and I better head back to work, before I lose my job. Talk to you later!" Paige left flushing.

Richard looked after her.

"Still not interested in going out?" Piper asked.

"Huh?"

"That was my sister. You still interested?" Piper asked.

"Of course I'm interested!" Richard exclaimed.

Piper laughed.

Piper entered her apartment with her groceries. She couldn't wait to make dinner for Cole!

Piper noticed that her apartment looked empty. Piper put her bags down in the kitchen.

"COLE?"

No answer.

"Cole?!" Piper called out again.

Still no answer.

Piper walked into her bedroom. The bed was made and all of Cole's clothes were gone. There was an envelope on the pillow.

Piper picked it up and opened it.

_Piper,_

_I love you very much! Nothing will ever change that! But things must come to light. I can't be with you because of some personal matters. I can't explain. You told me you would understand, so please understand this decision. I'm very sorry. It's not your fault. It's all mine. Please forgive me!_

_I'll always love you,_

_Cole_


	15. Love and Marriage

Sorry for the wait. I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving!!! I know this chapter may be a little dreary and slow, but I am building up to the climax, so just bear with me.

My Storybook Hero

Love and Marriage

Piper sat down in her booth. She surveyed her club's success. After two months of hard work, she had to say she had done a damn good job. She even got John Mayer to perform at her club's opening night.

John Mayer was singing "Your Body Is a Wonderland."

_We got the afternoon  
you got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you  
_

Of course it had been two months since Piper heard from Cole. She had tried to move on. She moved in with Paige. Everything was settled. All except Cole. Piper felt empty and cold because Cole's wasn't there to hold her.

_One mile to every inch of  
your skin like porcelain  
one pair of candy lips and  
your bubblegum tongue  
_

The last Piper heard from Cole was two days ago. She got an invitation to Phoebe and Cole's wedding. Of all the nerve. Piper couldn't believe that she would get an invitation to his wedding. She loved Cole. She had been hurting ever since he left. Did she have to go to his wedding and be broken hearted some more?

_  
'Cause if you want love  
we'll make it  
swimming a deep sea  
of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
and break 'em  
this is bound to be a while  
_

Piper thought about the time Cole and she had made love. It had been something words couldn't even describe. Even John Mayer's song couldn't compare.

_  
Your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)   
your body is a wonderland  
_

_  
Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it  
_

Piper looked down at herself. She had to admit that she did looking stunning. Her nice slinky black dress had beautiful green flowers with a matching jewelry. With her silky brown hair placed in soft curls, Piper looked like the belle of the ball._  
_

_You want love?  
We'll make it  
swimming a deep sea  
of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
and break 'em  
this is bound to be a while  
_

_  
Your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)   
your body is a wonderland  
_

_  
Damn baby  
you frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine   
But you look so good it hurts sometimes  
_

_  
Your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)   
your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonderland_

("Your Body Is a Wonderland" belongs to John Mayer, etc.)

John Mayer bowed off the stage as the crowd erupted into cheers.

Piper looked over at the bar. Paige was hanging out with Richard. Another guy, Paul Stevenson—recommended by Richard was also working at the bar. With two hot bartenders and a nice sensual aura about the club, the women were going crazy.

Piper felt Dan Gordon slip his hand into hers. He started to nuzzle her neck, but Piper pushed him away gently. Piper couldn't stand being in his arms. All she ever thought about was Cole. Who could forget their true love?

After Cole left, Piper had called Paige. After talking, Piper realized that it was best to move on. She had made a wonderful life for herself. She lived with her sister and their bond was growing closer. She used to be a novelist and now she was running a club.

Paige encouraged Piper to go out with other men. Coincidently, the next person who asked Piper out was Dan Gordon. Apparently in his words, he "couldn't stand to see Piper with someone else and had to go out with this beautiful lady especially after working for her."

Piper gagged at the thought of Dan now. Piper scanned the crowds as she tried to ignore Dan's attempts to kiss her. In the two weeks that they had been going out, Piper had only let Dan kiss her once on the cheek.

As Piper scanned the crowd, she saw Andy talking to a really pretty blonde. Andy saw Piper looking and raised his glass to her with success on his lips.

"Hey, Piper? You wanna get away from here?" Dan asked seduction in his voice.

Piper just wanted to lash out on him. How could he ask her to miss her own club's opening night?

Thankfully, before she was given a chance to answer, Paul interrupted.

Dan looked furious.

"I'm sorry Miss Halliwell—

"Piper, please," Piper said.

"I'm sorry," Paul smiled shyly. He seemed to look even cuter. "Piper. Piper, there is some man waiting for you in your office. He said he wanted to talk to you and that it was important and that he needed to talk to you in private." Paul took a breath.

Piper couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was Cole.

"What did he look like?" Piper asked at the same time as Dan asking "Who is he?"

Paul ignored Dan and told Piper "He had blonde hair, I think."

Piper was disappointed. Who was it? Was it Leo? Piper looked out in the crowd. There was Leo at another booth with Ally in his arms. It couldn't be him. There was only one way to find out who this man was.

Piper stood up.

Dan stood up with her.

Piper smile at Paul and walked towards her office. Damn that Dan, she thought! When was he going to stop being an asshole and leave her alone?

Meanwhile, Dan was starting to follow Piper.

Paul intercepted. "He said he wanted to see Piper alone." Paul disliked Dan.

"I don't care what he said," Dan said. "You stay out of my way and you call her Miss Halliwell."

Paul shrugged his shoulders and went back to the bar. Dan followed Piper.

Piper walked into her office. A blonde-haired man turned to face her. Where had Piper seen his familiar face before?

"Nice place you got here," the man said.

"Thanks," another voice answered for Piper.

Piper turned around to see Dan.

"Dan?" Piper asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr…..

"Gordon. Dan Gordon," Dan answered.

"Mr. Gordon. I am sorry, but I need to talk to Miss Halliwell in private, unless Miss Halliwell minds," the man said.

"It depends on what it is." Dan once again answered for Piper.

"It has to do with a certain Cole business," the man said.

Piper at once realized where she knew this man from. Of course Dan couldn't understand what the man said. Dan translated 'Cole businesses as 'coal business.'

"Dan, if you don't mind, will you please step out?" Piper asked. Her tone of voice insisted.

Dan looked as if he was slapped. He turned around and abruptly left the office and closed the door. Piper knew he was listening from the other side, so she locked the door. Piper could hear a barely audible gasp from the other side. Piper was just in time, too. John Mayer was coming back on and the crowd was going crazy.

Piper turned back to the man.

"May I have a seat?" the man didn't wait for an answer. He sat down.

Piper knew this man even though they had never met.

"Nice place you got here," the man said.

"Thanks, but I don't think the Big New Yorker came out here all the way to tell me that?" Piper asked.

"Absolutely right," the man said.

"That still doesn't answer my question. What does Jason Dean want with Piper Halliwell?" Piper asked.

"Very good question," Jason said. "I want to discuss several issues that have arised in the last two months."

"And what do you get out of it?" Piper asked. Her voice faltered. She was remembering Cole.

Jason laughed. "Love and marriage.' He stated simply. "Love and marriage."


	16. Rescue MePart 1

**My Storybook Hero**

**Rescue Me Part 1**

* * *

Cole stared at his left hand while he grabbed the glass full of whiskey. He kept staring at the engagement ring on his left hand as he brought the glass to his lips. He took a mouthful and swallowed as the liquid burned its way down his throat.

Cole continued to stare at his hand as he felt a presence enter the room.

"Will you get over yourself?!??" Phoebe asked annoyed. "I mean what's your problem? She's gone. It's your own damn fault you left her!!

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cole growled.

"Life goes on, buddy. I suggest you get your ass off that chair and start pulling yourself together!! I mean, HELLO!!! There's a wedding going on!! I want this to be a memorable moment!!" Phoebe grabbed the glass and tossed it over her shoulder. The glass broke and the liquid spilled out.

"So you're an heir to a fortune!!! You've got money, but in order to get that money, you've got to get me," Phoebe smirked.

"YOU have got to be kidding me!! You think I care about this money?!?!" Cole stood up. He started to walk away.

"You walk out of this room, you'll regret it!!!" Phoebe called.

"Watch me walk away. Watch me go to your father and call this whole thing off!! You just watch me… BITCH!!!" Cole emphasized harshly on that last word. He took off the ring on his finger and threw it in Phoebe's direction.

Phoebe stuttered for a moment as Cole mocked her. Phoebe finally found her voice.

"You walk out of her and do whatever you want, but when you wake up in the morning, the first thing you're gonna know is that the whole world is gonna know what really happened to Ben." Phoebe crossed her arms and smirked again.

Cole froze in his tracks. All that he had repressed. Everything he had tried to forget was flashing in front of his eyes. How could this happen?

"Gotcha now, don't I?" Phoebe continued to smirk.

"What do you want me to do?" Cole's voice came out in a whisper that was sharper than a dagger. He had been caught in surprise.

"Fuck me," Phoebe said.

Cole regained his composure. "In your dreams, Phoebe. I've got nothing to hide. I want the truth out." Cole walked towards the door.

Phoebe was stunned. "What? Everything you've worked for will be gone!"

"I've already lost what I really cared for," Cole answered.

"What will Piper think when she hears the truth?" Phoebe asked.

Cole stopped. He took a deep breath. "I love Piper and Piper loves me. So when she finds out the truth, she'll love me even more. Honesty, Phoebe. That's a key factor in a relationship. Something you wouldn't know about." Cole opened the door.

"Come back here!!! I bet you found me very pleasurable. You bastard!! All you care about is you!! Do you hear me? YOU!!!" Phoebe yelled.

"PHOEBE!! Calm down!! I never slept with you!!! It's all in your head. Stop lying to yourself." And with that, Cole walked out the door.

Phoebe sputtered and stuttered and yelled, but all she got for an answer was a door slamming.

* * *

Cole stood outside in front of his car for a moment. _What would Piper think when she heard the truth? Would she still love him despite the man he used to be? I guess I'll have to take that chance,_ Cole thought as he got into his car and sped away. 


	17. Rescue MePart 2

**My Storybook Hero**

**Rescue Me—part 2**

* * *

_At P3..._

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened to Cole?" Piper asked Jason.

"Some things are better left unsaid," Jason said.

Piper gave him a long, stern stare.

"You do know that Ben Turner died several years ago, right?" Jason asked.

"I think I remember reading something about it," Piper said.

"It happened not too long before your sister became a famous actor. I believe you were still a teen. So was Cole. We all were teens," Jason said. He leaned back and got comfortable. He started up again. "Ben and Phoebe's dad, aka Matt, used to be the best friends, but it was Ben who had a beautiful wife and a great son. Ben worked hard to arrive at the pinnacle of his career. Matt was always jealous. His wife left him and her daughter. Matt often went to Ben for help and he was sick of it. Pride got in the way. Ben started to sense that something was going to happen to him right after his wife died. He had no idea about Matt's jealousy and Cole was still a teen. Ben wrote out a will and opened up several secret trust funds for Cole. In Ben's will he gave everything to his heir, Cole. But since Cole was not an adult yet, he called upon Matt to manage Cole's money until Cole could.

"Ben did not tell Matt about the secret trust funds, he left that for Cole to find. Matt, on the other hand, wanted Cole's money. Since Ben was still alive, Matt made plans to kill Ben and Cole. Then his path to the money would be unobstructed. Matt hired a hit man.

"So one night, Cole and Ben were walking home after dinner together, when the hit man striked. He had 2 guns and started to shoot Ben first, when Cole tackled him. Ben ran up and a fight ensued between Ben and the hit man. The hit man dropped one gun and Cole got it. Cole was trying to pull the trigger to shoot the hit man when a shot went off. Then a body hit the ground. Cole thought he had fired the shot and then he saw his father's body in the ground. Cole thought he had killed his father. He never knew that the hit man had fired his second gun. Cole was devastated.

"The hit man left. Something had stirred in him. He never reported the incident to Matt. Matt found out on his own. He was even more thrilled when he found he could pin Ben's death on Cole. He knew the truth, but kept convincing Cole that Cole shot his own father. He covered up the shooting, but held it over Cole. Now—

"—Matt is blackmailing Cole to marry his daughter and give him the money or he will go to the police and tell on Cole. Is that right?" Piper asked.

Jason nodded.

"That is quite a story," Piper said leaning back.

"It's true," Jason said.

"I didn't say you were lying. I just have one question."

"Ask away!"

"How do you know all this, up to every last detail?" Piper asked.

"I have my sources…confidential," Jason said.

"How do I know that you aren't just making this up?" Piper asked.

"I thought you said that you didn't call this a lie," Jason stared at Piper for a moment and then continued, "The hit man changed his ways. He tried to make amends. That was how I met him. He was sort of like my mentor. He was the father I wish I had. He died of cancer 3 years age. He knew his time was coming and he wanted to tell me all his sins. He wanted me to know that he wasn't that type of man and that he was sorry for doing horrible things."

"I'm so sorry," Piper said sadly.

"It's okay," Jason said.

Piper was quiet for a moment and then asked, "So what do you propose we do now?"

"We convince Cole that it wasn't his fault," Jason said.

"How are we going to do that? I mean he's not exactly going to believe your words!" Piper said.

"I've got my ways."

"What are you going to do!" Piper asked.

Jason produced a tape from his pocket.

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"When my mentor—the hit man—was being hired by anyone, he would record their deals. That way, if he was ever arrested he could lessen his sentence and prove corrupt businessman."

"He's a smart one," Piper smiled.

"And on this tape, are Matt's orders about killing Ben and Cole. To the last detail. We play it to Cole. And then we play it to Phoebe and Matt. Phoebe and Cole will believe us and we can put Matt away. Then we can all live happily ever after with out loves," Jason said.

"You got this all planned out?" Piper asked.

"To the last detail."

"What about Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Deep down inside Phoebe, she still has that hope for love. I can get to it. We are in love and we can be together!" Jason said.

Piper looked at Jason. It was him confidence and intriguing charm that fascinated her. She could see how any woman could fall in love with him. Especially Phoebe.

"So where do we go?" Piper asked.

"I suggest we pay a visit to Cole first. Come on, I know where they live." Jason stood up and grabbed Piper's hand and than jogged to the door.

As soon as they opened the door, Dan fell through. He had been eavesdropping!

"Dan! What the hell are you doing?" Piper angrily said. She was trying hard not to yell and cause a commotion.

Before Dan could answer, Paul came in.

"Miss Halliwell—

"Piper, please," Piper said exasperated.

"Is anything the matter?" Paul asked. He really liked his boss (not like in love with Piper) and he heard all about her love matter from Richard (Paige told Richard. Richard told Paul). He couldn't believe that Piper was going out with this Dan guy. He wanted her to be with Cole (It was like a movie to all the employees).

Just then another employee, Mira, showed up.

"Miss Halliwell? Is something wrong?" Mira asked.

"Piper, please—

"It's Miss Halliwell to you all, and but out and go do your job. That's what you were hired to do!" Dan yelled out.

"Mira? Paul? Could you show Dan the door and please manage the club for tonight. I have to take care of something important." Without waiting for an answer Piper and Jason walked toward the rear exit.

Dan called after Piper. Mira and Paul lunged after him and caught him. They threw him out of the club. Dan got the hint. His relationship with Piper was over.

"So where exactly are we going?" Piper asked again.

"Do you know where the Hillbury estates are?" Jason asked.

"Are you kidding? One of my books took place there," Piper said.

"Good. I found out that Phoebe and Cole are staying there," Jason said as he opened his car door.

"What are you? Some kind of stalker?" Piper asked as Jason motioned for her to get in too.

"No. I'm just an all-knowing person," Jason said.

Jason started the car and as Piper put her seat belt on, he took her hand.

"Piper, I want you to know, that no matter what happens tonight, LOVE CONQUERS ALL! Your love for Cole is just as strong as my love for Phoebe. Love is a strong connection. Cole loves you. Deep down inside, past the love—addiction to money, and temptations, Phoebe loves me, too. I—

"Look, Jason? You don't have to lecture me on the bonds of love. I am the queen of love. I wrote all about it. I'm not trying to sound like a smart ass, but I know all about love. It's what I feel. It's what kept me going through all these days without Cole. So could we just go now?" Piper asked.

Jason took his hand off of Piper's. He smiled and then pursued to drive towards Hillbury estates.

* * *

8

As soon as Cole left, Phoebe ran to the phone. She wiped away her tears and punched in the numbers that she knew as well as her own name. She heard 3 rings and then a man answered.

"Daddy?"

"Phoebe, honey? What's the matter?"

"Cole just left. He's coming to your house."

"Is he now?" Matt's voice was excited. His new plan was just starting to unfold.

"Daddy?"

"What sweetie?"

"He's mad. He doesn't want to marry me. Dad, to tell you the truth—I don't want to marry him either. He loves someone else. And I have someone in my heart. Can't we just let it go? We have everything we want. Da—

"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALLED ME ABOUT?" Matt shouted into the phone. "After everything we have worked for? After all those plans? You're just going to give up? What is the matter with you?"

"Dad! Nothing's the matter wi—

"Have you taken you medicine?" Matt asked.

"No! I don't need—

"Take it! Then call me back!"

"Dad! What are you going to do?"

"There's been a change in plans. I've found out something. We don't need Cole anymore," Matt said calmly.

Phoebe didn't like his tone of voice. "Dad?"

"Bye Phoebe," Matt said.

Just as Phoebe put the phone down, she heard her Dad starting to load his gun.

Phoebe grabbed her keys and ran out to her car. She had to do something. She couldn't just sit here doing nothing. Phoebe got into her car and drove towards her father's house. She would think of something!

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Seeing how I update every now and then, I have added some spoilers to give you a look at what's coming up in future chapters. These spoilers are just fillers until my next update so you won't be hanging off a cliff because of long periods of time between my updates.**

Jason and Piper continue with their rescue mission. They drive over to Phoebe's and Cole's house where they learn something about Phoebe.

After a confrontation with Matt, Matt pulls the trigger on his gun and someone got shot.

Several problems arise between Piper and Cole. Especially Cole's jealousy over a certain someone!

Dan makes another appearance to try to win back Piper, but he sees her with Cole. Suffering from heartbreak, he turns to someone else, who isn't too happy with his affections.

**That's all I'm going to tell you for now. Please read & review! Until my next update!**

**Pepper-maroon**


	18. A New Twist

**My Storybook Hero**

**A New Twist**

Phoebe got into her car and drove to her father's house as fast as she could. This had gone on long enough she was going to do something about this.

Phoebe was driving so fast and sobbing so hard that her vision had started to become blurry and she swerved off the road. Phoebe hit her head. As she groggily put her hand to her forehead, she felt blood, but her vision was slowly becoming foggy.

&&&

Jason and Piper headed out to the estates. Jason raced down the street and abruptly halted in front of a very beautiful brick house. Jason and Piper got out of their car and quickly ran up to the door. However, the door was wide open.

"What the hell…." Piper started.

"Not hell…." Jason started, but he was already walking into the house.

Piper followed.

"They're not here," Jason called.

"Well that figures," Piper replied.

"It must have been urgent," Jason said coming out of another room.

"How do you?" Piper asked.

"There was a phone call because the phone wasn't hung up properly," Jason said.

"What are you? Mr. Monk or something?" Piper asked.

Jason chuckled. "I guess the next step is to go see Matt. We will confront…." Jason stopped as something caught his eye.

"What?" Piper looked to see as Jason walked over to a table where a small bottle was lying.

"What is that?" Piper asked.

"I thought she stopped taking these a long time ago," Jason was muttering to himself.

"Again? What is that?"

"These were pills that Phoebe was taking even before we got divorced. Matt often got involved in our marriage. There were so many problems and she was so stressed out. After she had a miscarriage, she was really let down. We had planned so much for the baby and she became so depressed. She started to hallucinate. She thought she was still having a baby. The doctor gave her these pills and she slowly got better. She didn't need them anymore, but she still took them every once in awhile. By the time she had quit the pills, Matt had gotten so involved that divorce was our only option." Jason closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know why in hell she's taking them again."

"Jason, I am so sorry," Piper said.

"It's not your fault. There's only one thing left for us to do. We are going to bring Matt down!"

Jason and Piper got back to their and pursued their rescue mission.

(&(&)(&)

Phoebe slowly came to. As her vision came back into focus, she realized that someone was tapping at her window. She let her window down a little.

"Are you alright? That cut on your forehead doesn't look too good," a man was saying.

"I'm fine," Phoebe said. She didn't like the way this man looked. She needed to get to her father now and straighten out this mess, but this man didn't look like he was going to let her go.

"Ok, but we should still get you checked out," the man said.

"No need. I need to get somewhere now!" Phoebe said.

For a moment there was silence. Then suddenly the man banged on the window with something hard. Glass shattered as the man reached in to grab Phoebe.

For some unexplainable reason, Phoebe had known this was going to happen and she suddenly put her pedal to the metal and roared out of there. The man pulled his hand out just in time and cursed.

Phoebe was already speeding away to continue with her mission.

(&(&(

Cole walked into Sam's study.

"YOU ARE ONE SICK BASTARD AND I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR PUPPET!" Cole yelled.

"Why, Cole? What a lovely surprise?" Matt smiled.

"You think you can play people's lives? You know what? I always knew you were jealous of my father and I know that you killed him. I know that you were always after all the wealth that my father earned and what is rightfully mine!" Cole said.

"Why, Cole—you have described me so well!" Matt said. His smile turned to anger.

"You wanted that wealth? You think you can enjoy it and live happily? You can never live happily with someone else's hard earned money! And I won't be your toy to get you that money!" Cole lashed out.

"Thankfully, I don't need you. But I do however have the pleasure of killing you and ending Benjamin Coleridge Turner's line!" Matt said as he pulled out his revolver.

"DADDY! NO!" Phoebe stumbled into the room, her head spinning and her cut bled even more. There were several more scratches and cuts from the shattered glass.

"What the hell happened to you? What are you doing here?" Matt yelled out.

"Daddy! This has gone far enough!" Phoebe stumbled. "I don't want any of his money. I just want this all to end. I want the man I love. I want Jason. Let Cole go back with his love and enjoy his own money. Daddy. Please. Why can't we be happy? Why you can't you let me with the man I love. Let me be married and have kids. You can be a grandfather and teach them cool things. I don't want to have to tell my kids what kind of person their grandfather was."

"SILENCE!" Matt shouted. "Have you taken you medicine? What the hell are you even saying? Even if you don't want the money, I do. It's what I have been planning for all this time. How can you say such things about our hopes?"

"She doesn't need her medicine," Jason said as he stepped in.

"They were never her hopes. They were yours. And what she's saying is from her heart," Piper stepped in right behind him.

Sam looked speechless. Cole looked at Piper and she at him. Their eyes mirrored their love for each other.

"Oh Jason!" Phoebe stumbled again.

Jason caught her.

"I am so sorry," Phoebe sobbed into his arms.

"It's alright now. We can be together now," Jason smiled.

Phoebe smiled back at him.

Matt was suddenly aware at the revolver that was still resting in his hands. He took his aim carefully. The four lovers were still occupied. Matt knew his targets.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cole looked around just in time.

Matt had already fired 2 shots.

Piper screamed as blood spattered on her hands, face and front side.

As Matt saw the scene in front of him—Piper looking puzzled as she saw the blood on herself and Cole running towards her. Jason and Phoebe were gasping for air. With 2 shots, 4 four people were sinking down to the ground. But who got shot? Matt couldn't decide as he released a 3rd shot on himself.


End file.
